battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Phase 60
Phase 60 of Battle Angel Alita: Last Order is Growing at Supersonic Speed. Cover Sechs slicing off the neck of a bottle of Mothman TNT Beer with the interactive interface. Summary Zekka tells Sechs that he finds eyes the best as he has no blind spots, can see in multiple angles, and no one can tell what he is thinking. Jack Gerambo reports that Zekka is a famous Space Karate master who is registered as a member of the Space Karate Forces. Sechs asks Zekka what the essential quality of a true warrior, leading the latter to articulate his philosophy that a true warrior is a paragon of manhood and that any man's ideal is power. However this is only destructive power, enough to destroy a planet. Sechs is incredulous at this while Jack and the New Order troops think that Zekka is nuts. Aga Mbadi explains to Yajnik that Zekka is an who only recognises his own authority. Sechs' head is still spinning as he cannot comprehend what Zekka has told him and fires a supersonic punch at him. However Zekka blocks the punch, creating a . He tells Sechs that seeking the impossible is what makes it an ideal to be a "true warrior" and rearranges the placement of his and Sechs' hands so that they are set up to each other. He offers this as an alternative to fighting, with the winner holding down his opponent's thumb for ten counts. Sechs suddenly finds such power surging from Zekka that he is forced down on one knee, shattering the floor. Zekka then reveals that he is also using the Fizziroy Body and that although Sechs is using the latest model, he has the advantage over him because he is moving at supersonic speed while motionless. Once Sechs' figures out what this means he will be able to handle his own body better. Sechs is angered and stands up, Zekka noting that he is not close to fully utilising his body, but still has power. He then tries to flip Sechs but the latter attempts to kick him and lands back in front of Zekka. However during this time Zekka was counting off and had pinned Sechs' thumb, thus he wins. Sechs tries to attack Zekka again but the latter just barely dodges. He realises that Zekka is using his arm like a and attempts to fire his own version of the Hertza Haeon, the Doppeltes, into Zekka's arm. However Zekka counters by sending the force of the wave back, destroying Sechs' body armour and takes the second match. He then releases Sechs and commends his energy, but tells him that he will not be able to progress further at his rate, wondering how old he is. Sechs responds that he is two and there is a brief pause before Zekka and the New Order troops burst out laughing. Sechs explains that he is a combat android and thinks that he exaggerated a bit since he is really only 1 year and five months old. Zekka responds that his background does not matter and observes that if this is true, Sechs is growing at supersonic speed. He offers Sechs a rematch, stating that if he is forced to get even a little serious, he will allow Sechs to fight him later. Sechs asks about Alita but Zekka brushes her off, claiming that he does not care about anyone who is less than a . Sechs cannot believe that Zekka has blown Alita off, but accepts his challenge. Both set up for the rematch and this time Sechs is able to counter Zekka's attempts to trap his thumb. Their thumbs are moving at supersonic speeds, creating powerful shock waves that are sent through the chamber. Zekka manages to trap Sechs and the latter tries to stop him from counting off by firing a plasma blast, the Gyro Ball, at him. However Zekka opens his mouth and swallows the blast before flipping Sechs onto his back and taking the match. He questions Sechs' abilities and the latter responds that he has a nice bike. Zekka then notices a cable extending from Sechs to Desecrator, which the interactive interface has graffittied with a permanent marker. Zekka flies into a rage and punches Sechs so hard that he is blown through three floors, creating a large . However Zekka then laughs at getting taken and commends Sechs for not letting his rival set the rules, telling him that he is a full fledged man in terms of combat smarts and to meet him in the finals. Sechs notes that this is the first time anyone has called him smart. Trivia *Aga Mbadi can be seen in the background laughing at the revelation of Sechs' age. Category:Angel Goes Nova 060